


The More You Share, The More You Have

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Partner Swapping, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Wife swapping is common in the Falcs. And some of the players wouldn't say no to a bit of boyfriend swapping.





	The More You Share, The More You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Bitty/Jack + Bitty/Falcs, WAG sharing
> 
> The Falcs often share their wives and girlfriends with the team. Everyone is curious if Bitty is available for sharing."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=321098

Jack’s boyfriend was a slut. None of the Falcs cared, except for not knowing where they stood with Jack and Bitty. Was Bitty simply a flirt, offering a bit of a tease as an ego boost to both sides? Would Jack get angry if anyone made a move in return? Thankfully, Tater was always straightforward about what he wanted.  
  
"You share little B?" he asked one day after practice. Jack had delivered a load of baked goods, and Tater’s blueberry jam had lids decorated with fabric covered in hand-painted hearts. The air in the locker room shifted, as everyone casually tuned into his conversation with Jack.  
  
"Share?" Jack asked.  
  
"Like Thirdy’s wife, before kids."  
  
Matty spoke up, explaining the club culture to the newbie like a good alternate captain. "Some of the guys share their wife or girlfriend with the team. Only if they want to."  
  
"Do you and Gabby—?" Jack asked, immediately turning his attention to his bag, clearly worried he’d been rude.  
  
"A few times, yeah."  
  
Jack appeared to consider the idea. No one could tell by his face, but by the fact he hadn’t stormed out of the room in a temper. He looked up, returning his attention to Tater. "What would you want to do with Bitty, exactly?"  
  
Tater shrugged. "Little B has nice ass. Want to play with it. Pretty mouth, too, good for sucking cock."  
  
A faint crease appeared between Jack’s brows. "I’ll talk to Bitty," he said.

* * *

  
He didn’t say anything else to the team, and most of the guys assumed either Bitty had said no or Jack had never asked him in the first place. But next time there was a baked-goods delivery, Bitty came in person. He’d dressed in one of Jack’s spare jerseys, big enough on him to cover the hem of his shorts. He made sure to bend over far enough to show off those shorts when digging out Tater’s jam.  
  
"Jack tells me you like my ass," Bitty said, cheeks flushed bright red with his own boldness.  
  
Tater set the jam safely aside. "Wanna play with it, I said." He nodded as if this was a sage proclamation.  
  
"Right here?" Bitty said, looking around the room through his trendy blond fringe. The guys pretended they weren’t all watching. Snowy pretended so hard he nearly stabbed himself with his own skates.  
  
"Sounds good." Tater picked Bitty up and sticking him in his stall. "On knees," he said, with a quick smack to Bitty’s butt. He slid those little shorts down, leaving his round ass peeking from under the oversized jersey. "Hands here." Tater patted the top shelf. Bitty obediently got into position, arching his back. With the height of the stall, he was in the perfect position for Tater.  
  
Tater didn’t waste time going for what he wanted, to no one’s surprise. He spread Bitty’s cheeks wide, took a moment to admire his pretty pink hole, and then dived right in.  
  
The back of his head blocked the view of the real action, but everyone could see his effect on Bitty. His little cock was standing proud and wetness gleamed on the tip. More compelling were the sounds he made. There’d been bets that slutty little Bitty was a screamer, and several guys were smiling in smug triumph. He wasn’t screaming, not from Tater’s tongue, but he was whimpering and begging for more, which was quite promising for when he had a big cock up that tight ass. That sweet Georgia boy accent sounded especially good when he was saying, "More, please, God _bless_ , Tater. Your tongue, Tater." It wasn’t the most coherent thing, but there was a pleasing musicality to the stream of words.  
  
When Bitty shot all over the stall, Tater guided the Zimmermann jersey over his head and used it to mop up the mess. "You suck cock?" Tater asked hopefully as he held out a hand to Bitty, helping him down.  
  
"Why, yes, I do, for nice boys who eat me out first. A boy likes to be taken out to dinner, shown a little romance." He giggled loopily, but seemed pretty in control of himself, given how firmly he pressed on Tater’s hips to encourage him to sit.  
  
Tater eagerly got his pants out of the way as Bitty knelt between his legs and got himself comfortable.  
  
Everyone in the locker room knew what Tater was packing and made sure to watch for when Bitty got his first eyeful. His reaction didn’t disappoint. His big eyes grew even darker and more heated, his pink mouth falling open with unconscious eagerness.  
  
Bitty might’ve worn his thirst on his sleeve, but none of the Falcs doubted that Jack had been his first. Jack had been lucky to find someone so sweet and shy and innocent to claim and introduce to all the wonderful things he could do with his body. Clearly, Jack had taken teaching Bitty seriously, because he sucked Tater with skill as well as enthusiasm.  
  
It took some work, bobbing back and forth, before Bitty got his throat to relax and open up properly. But once he did, they all could watch the bulge of Tater’s cock entering Bitty’s throat. He didn’t gag once, either. It was enough to make a man touch his own cock in anticipation of his turn.  
  
Tater rested his hands on Bitty’s head, and at Bitty’s nod, tightened his hold and used it to guide Bitty’s mouth at the pace he wanted. He’d been waiting a long time to get his hands on little B, so it was pretty fast and furious. But the sweet little cocksucker kept his mouth and eyes open, looking up at Tater adoringly as he fucked his obliging throat. Naked as he was, everyone could see Bitty’s spent cock getting hard again from Tater’s rough handling.  
  
When Tater shot down his throat, Bitty swallowed like a good boy. Some money exchanged hands.  
  
Jack was right there with the soiled jersey, covering Bitty up and lifting him into a bridal carry. Bitty tucked his head into Jack’s shoulder, nuzzling right into place.  
  
It was a little nerve-wracking, how possessive Jack looked. Luckily, the veterans were there.  
  
"Why don’t you come to my place for dinner next?" Guy asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing to leave.  
  
Jack looked down at Bitty, already falling asleep, then over at Guy. "Yeah, sounds good."  
  
Guy clapped him on the shoulder. "I’ve got some great toys to play with. You’ll have fun."


End file.
